1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to rodent bait dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a mechanically operated device that can be operated with one hand and which allows placement of rodent bait in a desired location especially in a hole or burrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rodents often frequent areas which are not generally accessible to bait placement. For example, a gopher is typically an underground rodent having access to the surface through a hole or run. Placement of bait into the hole in an area where the gopher will find and consume the bait is often a difficult task.
One suggested means for applying gopher bait that is found on bait container labels is a household tablespoon. This method is unsatisfactory for several reasons. First, the bait may be easily spilled, making it available to children, pets, birds and other non-target animals. Second, the spilled bait will also have a tendency to sprout and grow. Third, the gopher is wary and, even if the bait is placed in the hole, if it is too near the surface the gopher will often push the bait out of the hole, engendering the previous two problems. Finally, if the gopher ingests the bait too near the surface and dies there, the poisonous carcass is readily accessible to other animals.
Devices have been proposed to assist with the dispensing of rodent bait, but these devices do not address all of the needs of the user. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,426 and 1,573,670 describe devices that are controlled by wires to allow placement of bait in a hole. However, these devices cannot penetrate very far into the hole before they bind and are unable to function. U.S. Pat. No. D445,162 shows another device which allows placement of bait into a hole but which requires two hands for operation and relies on gravity or motion to expel its contents. The shaft also limits the distance that the device can penetrate into the hole.
Therefore a need exists for a device that may be used to dispense rodent bait safely within an underground hole or burrow to a sufficient depth, which is simple to operate and which can be easy and cost effective to manufacture.